


Dearly Departed...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: IV A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Luke had made a few good friends at the Tosche Station before leaving Tatooine.(Quotes added.)





	Dearly Departed...

As Biggs was leaving Tatooine once more he shares a moment alone with Luke, confiding in him about wanting to join The Rebel Alliance.

As they were about to part Luke held out his hand and Biggs shook it warmly.

Luke spoke softly. Quote: "Take it easy buddy, you will always be the best friend I've ever had."

Biggs replied sadly. Quote: "So long Luke."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue:---

Little did Luke know then, how soon another pilot was destined to become his very own special soul-mate.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Biggs had not been able to keep his hands off Luke during those parting moment's. 

Little did he know then, it would be his destiny to die for Luke.......

_________________________________________________________________________________

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This deleted scene was interesting to add in my opinion!   
> (Probably not the first as I have not checked other work's for similarities.)  
> YouTube Star Wars: A New Hope-Deleted Scenes. [108OPHD]


End file.
